Armas de mujer
by maxima.zhero
Summary: Traducción del original A women's weapon escrito por la talentosa maroucia e ilustrada por la hermosa hedgehog-in-snow. Historia en 6 capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas y chicos! Esta historia le pertenece únicamente a la talentosisima maroucia. Traduciré los 6 capítulos a la brevedad pero tengo que agradecerle a mi inspiración. Si lo quieren leer en su original pueden pasar a s/9762958/1/A-women-s-weapon cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido.

* * *

El largo pasillo que tenía delante era oscuro, tan oscuro que Sansa no podía distinguir nada que estuviera más allá de unos pocos metros adelante. A lo largo de las antiguas y desgastadas murallas colgaban faroles que parecían alumbrar débilmente pero sus halos eran más cegadores que cualquier otra cosa. Cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, Sansa avanzó ansiosamente en la penumbra, con las manos sudorosas y temblorosas mientras sostenían la capa firmemente alrededor de ella. Por encontrase en esa parte de la Fortaleza Roja a tan avanzada hora, la joven era muy consciente de que era casi seguro tropezar con El Perro y la perspectiva de ver su horrible rostro emergiendo en la oscuridad y sentir su agarre de acero sobre su muñeca fue espeluznante para ella. En cada ocasión, mientras lo conocía por sí misma, siempre tuvo la sensación de estar demasiado expuesta y vulnerable, como si pudiera leer a través de su alma y controlar todo su ser. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, caminando por esos lugares, con el único propósito de ponerse en su camino...

Todo su cuerpo temblaba con una mezcla de nerviosismo y frío, Sansa siguió su camino por el pasillo de piedra porosa. Cada uno de sus pasos siguieron el uno al otro en una sucesión de movimientos automáticos que la hacían sentirse como si ella no estuviera realmente caminando a través del largo pasillo, y se encontrara en realidad soñando con todo aquello. O tal vez se tratara de una pesadilla, pensó Sansa, sabiendo muy bien que no lo era. A pesar de que su existencia ciertamente había se había transformado con respecto al año pasado, ella había dejado de esperar despertarse en su dormitorio en Invernalia varios lunas atrás. La comprensión de que ella tendría que encontrar la salida a la situación en la encontraba por sí misma la había golpeado recientemente, y por lo tanto, allí estaba ella, una joven doncella perdida en el noche con un objetivo muy específico en mente. Después de días de intensa reflexión y vacilación, finalmente había tomado la decisión de actuar bajo la loca idea que había nacido en su cabeza hacia muy poco. Temerosa de que su coraje la abandonara si esperaba un minuto más, Sansa se apresuró y salió inmediatamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la región más peligrosa de la Fortaleza Roja. Incluso mientras se encontraba explorando aquellos corredores desconocidos, su determinación seguía vacilante pero ella, terca siguió adelante de todos modos. Después de todo, por muy débil e indefensa que a menudo se sintiera, en el fondo Sansa era una loba que anhelaba poder sobrevivir más que cualquier otra cosa.

La muchacha sintió estallar una nueva oleada de coraje ante la mera idea y cuando mejor se encontraba con su resolución sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas bruscamente por el eco de pasos lejanos. ¿Es él? , se preguntó, petrificada y boquiabierta en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí el pajarito en medio de la noche?" la voz áspera del perro sonó como el acero sobre la roca desde el otro lado del largo pasillo confirmando sus sospechas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la débil confianza que Sansa había logrado reunir se había desvanecido en el aire. Al final tuvo que preguntarse en ese instante si no hubiera preferido ser otra persona en su lugar y ver sus esperanzas derrumbarse antes de que pudiera proceder con la misión que se había impuesto a sí misma. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, se dio cuenta, respirando profundamente. Temblando, miro con los ojos abiertos desmesurados como la figura imponente de Sandor Clegane tomaba forma en la penumbra ante ella. El fuerte olor a vino que tan a menudo lo envolvía rápidamente llegó a las fosas nasales de Sansa. Debe estar fuera de servicio, conjeturó. El hombre era un borracho bien conocido, pero siempre estaba sobrio durante sus turnos. No llevaba su armadura puesta y sin embargo, si cargaba su blanco manto de Guardia Real sobre los hombros pero estaba vestido con pantalones de lana lisos y una túnica de manta en su lugar Sansa no podría haber orado por que las circunstancias fueran más ideales; un tanto borracho y vestido sencillamente como estaba, Sandor Clegane estaba sin duda libre hasta el amanecer. Era casi como si los dioses estuvieran a su favor esa noche... el único detalle que faltaba para que todo fuera realmente perfecto era cierta seguridad muy necesaria por su parte.

"¿No deberías estar en tu habitación dormida?" Preguntó el Perro en un tono burlón mientras la tomaba por el brazo. "¿Qué pensaría el rey si supiera que su prometida estaba fuera en la oscuridad de la noche sola?" Como de costumbre, el rostro del hombre estaba torcido en una media mueca pero la chispa extraña que brillaba en sus ojos le dijo a Sansa que estaba complacido de encontrarla en aquel lugar.

"Yo estaba... Yo estaba perdida," mintió Sansa. No quería exponerse tan pronto. Aquel no era el lugar. Resoplando, el perro la miró por un instante, pero Sansa no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos por temor a perder el valor. "Todavía no sabes el camino de regreso al torreón, ¿verdad? ¡Qué pequeño pájaro indefenso eres! Tienes suerte de que te encontrara." Con eso, el hombre soltó su brazo y puso su mano pesada detrás de su hombro. "Adelante, chica. Te voy a llevar de vuelta a vuestras cámaras," dijo con voz áspera, empujándola hacia delante. Sin decir una sola palabra, Sansa obedeció y dejó que Sandor Clegane la guiara entre el laberinto de pasillos con los ojos cortésmente bajos a pesar de que el hombre caminaba detrás de ella. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza ante la idea de lo que iba a hacer y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que ni siquiera estaba segura si podría escuchar en caso de que el perro se dirigiera a ella. ¿Podría realmente seguir adelante con su plan? Parecía imposible haber encontrado su parte audaz, ¡Tengo que hacerlo! O si no, moriré aquí, en Desembarco del Rey. Joffrey me matará tarde o temprano, y esta es tal vez la última oportunidad que tendré para llegar a huir.

Hacia aproximadamente un día, Sansa había oído hablar de un gran barco Braavosi que había anclado recientemente en el puerto de la capital. Dichos buques eran ciertamente común en Desembarco del Rey, pero a diferenciada de todos los demás barcos su capitán había dado permiso para atracar a pesar de que su próximo destino era Puerto Blanco. Por supuesto, como se trataba de extranjeros, no se esperaba que el barco Braavosi detuviera el comercio con los del norte, pero el hecho de que el barco cruzara el reino de punta a punta era bastante raro para Sansa que había oído hablar de él.

Desde el momento en que había oído del inusual visitante, Sansa había soñado con ver la capital desaparecen en el horizonte mientras ella se encontraba cómodamente instalada en la cubierta del buque. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una manera de arrastrarse fuera del castillo, todo iría sin problemas, había pensado para sus adentros cuando escuchó por primera vez sobre el barco. Sansa tenía menos joyas que la mayoría de las damas de la corte, sin embargo los collares y los pendientes que poseía sin duda serían suficientes para pagar por una cabina. Y una vez que hubiera llegado a Puerto Blanco, Casa Manderly sin duda le daría un préstamo por la suma que tendría pagar por el viaje a Invernalia .No obstante, era inútil fantasear sobre huir, no había manera de que Sansa pudiera asegurar un lugar en la nave y, sobre todo, escapar de la Fortaleza Roja.

Si ella deseaba abordar el barco, necesitaría ayuda ya que era imposible para ella sola lograrlo por cuenta. Tristemente, nadie se preocupaba por su destino en la capital. Ella era la hija de un simple traidor, despreciado por la mayoría e ignorado por todos. La única persona que le había dado un poco de su atención desde la muerte de su padre fue El Perro, pero a pesar de que a menudo había sido amable con ella a su manera dura, el hombre seguía siendo un escudo juramentado de Joffrey. Ella no podría pedirle que la ayudara a escapar. Sandor Clegane no era ningún caballero desinteresado en busca de rescatar a doncellas indefensas bajo su propio riesgo. El no perdería su energía en tal empresa a menos que pudiera obtener algo de ella y Sansa no tenía nada que ofrecer a cambio que le pudiera interesar de todos modos... a menos que...

Una reciente conversación que Sansa había tenido con la reina de pronto había regresado a su mente una tarde mientras estaba acostada en su cama de plumas desanimada e intentando resolver su situación por enésima vez en su mente.

"Las lágrimas no son la única arma de una mujer, Sansa", la mujer le había dicho en una noche que estaban disfrutando de sus conocimientos como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando estaba en su presencia. "Una mujer también puede usar lo que tiene entre las piernas para conseguir lo que quiere."

Tales palabras crudas provenientes de la boca de una mujer habían conmocionado Sansa. La sola idea de que una mujer pudiera utilizar algo tan precioso como su virtud como una herramienta para conseguir lo que se deseaba le había escandalizado en el momento, pero ahora... ¿podría ella seguir el consejo de la reina?

Le había costado a Sansa días para comenzar a consideran la idea como tal. Cuando la idea había cruzado por primera vez en su mente, la chica había se había sentido completamente horrorizada de poder pensar algo tan vil, y de inmediato lo había desechado como una idea completamente loca. El permanecer intacta era crucial para una doncella de alto linaje. ¡La pureza era un tesoro que se debía proteger y cuidar!

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, algunas objeciones muy razonables habían golpeado a Sansa, una de las cuales había terminado por llevarla a cambiar de opinión sobre el asunto por completo. Si se quedaba en Desembarco del Rey, Joffrey continuaría con sus palizas y su crueldad solo parecía crecer día tras día, en todo caso, las posibilidades de que Sansa sobreviviría unos pocos años más eran obviamente bastante lejanas. ¿Qué utilidad tendría su virginidad si ella yaciera muerta en el piso de la sala del trono? Antes, su castidad había sido la protección de su vida, pero para ella, no tenía sentido la castidad en un cadáver.

Una vez que había dado el primer paso en aceptar que tendría que sacrificar su virginidad con el fin de escapar, Sansa se había enfrentado a otra perspectiva igual o incluso más aterradora... de acostarse con el perro.

En realidad no había otro hombre a su alrededor en el que tuviera la esperanza de que la ayudara y hasta con el perro, no estaba del todo segura de que pudiera funcionar. Claro, ella se había dado cuenta de que él la miraba y estaba casi segura de que tenía algún tipo de interés en ella. Además, había comentado sobre su cuerpo en crecimiento, una vez la salvó de los disturbios por el pan sin que nadie se lo hubiera ordenado, pero aun así, existía el riesgo de que pudiera reírse en su cara al oír su propuesta. Sin embargo, no era como si Sansa tuviera otras muchas opciones, por lo tanto, había seguido tratando de convencerse a sí misma que tenía que hacerlo.

La perspectiva de desvestirse delante de Sandor Clegane, de dejar que le acariciara su cuerpo joven con sus manos más acostumbrados a matar que el cuidado de una doncella era también bastante aterradora. ¿Y si él la lastimaba? No, él no, se repetía para sus adentros mientras caminaba, sintiendo el calor de su mano en el hombro. El perro siempre ha sido amable conmigo. Aun así, cada vez que Sansa imaginaba como sus crueles labios quemados se sentirían contra los de ella y cómo su mejilla llena de cicatrices se rozaría contra su piel, un escalofrío de asco bajaba por su espalda y ella se mordía los labios en temerosa anticipación. Él puede ser horrible, pero si Sandor Clegane me puede ayudar a llegar a ese barco, voy a dejarle hacer lo que quiera conmigo. Estaré por siempre agradecido con él y trabajare muy duro para no mostrarle mi aversión.

"Ya casi estamos, pajarito," anunció el hombre cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras. "La próxima vez que vayas en una de sus visitas nocturnas al maldito bosque de dioses que tanto quiere, asegúrese de seguir su camino habitual. El lugar en donde estaba perdida, no es apropiado para una puñetera dama. "

"Le doy las gracias, mi señor," murmuró Sansa mordiéndose los labios. Era un poco irónico que Sandor Clegane se refiriera a ella como una dama cuando la proposición que se disponía a pronunciar no era nada propia de una dama.

"Todavía gorjeas tus palabritas vacías, ¿verdad?"

"No, yo... yo le debo mucho, mi señor," respondió Sansa. Tratando de parecer más tranquila de lo que en verdad se sentía, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y apretó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa tensa. Si realmente deseaba quedar con El Perro, sería mejor empezar a mirarlo y darle más que miradas asustadas de una niña. "Estoy sinceramente agradecida."

Su actitud aparentemente lo sorprendió, Sandor Clegane se detuvo y endureció el agarre que tenía sobre su hombro. Desde donde él estaba, un par de escalones abajo de Sansa, que estaba casi a su altura y su rostro ceñudo se acercó al de ella.

"¿Qué juego estás jugando ahora, pajarito?" dijo entre dientes, mirándola irritado y perplejo a la vez.

"¡No es un juego!" -gritó ella, entrando en pánico y avergonzada ante lo mal que se habían recibido sus palabras. "Es la verdad te lo digo, mi señor. Yo... yo sé que usted no tiene que ayudarme, pero siempre lo hace de todos modos."

Al escuchar su respuesta, los ojos del hombre se abrieron pero luego comenzaron mirarla con tanto desprecio que Sansa apenas podía contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Sus dedos estaban dolorosamente enterados en su hombro y ella estaba a punto de tratar de encogerse cuando él negó con la cabeza y la empujó hacia adelante.

"Realmente eres un pájaro estúpido, ¿verdad? Perdiendo sus bonitas palabras conmigo por esto", Sandor Clegane siseó cuando reanudaron su ascenso.

Nunca seré capaz de seguir adelante con esto, Sansa se repetía a sí misma una vez más. Aunque no podía rendirse, tan fácilmente. Tal vez un enfoque más directo funcionaría mejor con El Perro. Desde luego, no era el tipo de hombre al que le gustaba sentirse halagado, después de todo.

"Aquí estas, pajarito. Y ni una puta muestra de gratitud es necesaria," el hombre escupió cuando llegaron a su puerta.

Estaba a punto de salir y dirigirse hacia las escaleras cuando Sansa le cogió por la manga. "¡Espere! Yo... tengo que hablar con usted acerca de... acerca de algo. Mi señor, por favor. Tengo una propuesta. "

La expresión perpleja anterior regresó a su terrible cara, pero la insinuación de una sonrisa burlona curvó la comisura de sus labios esta vez. "¿Qué tiene un pequeño pájaro que proponer? No me parece que la vida este llena de ocasiones para negociar sobre cualquier cosa."

Su respuesta la puso aún más ansiosa, Sansa aspiró varias veces mientras trataba en vano de encontrar la mejor manera de responderle.

"Adelante. No tengo toda la noche," ordenó cuando ella no respondió antes de tomar un trago de su bota de vino.

Respirando profundamente, Sansa decidió que aquel era el momento para revelarse a sí misma. "Yo... yo... Quiero que me ayude a viajar en La Titan . Puedo pagar mi pasaje, solo que nunca podre ser capaz de llegar a un buque por mí misma. "

Al oír su demanda, el perro casi se atragantó con el vino. "Déjame ver si entendí bien, chica. ¿Me estás pidiendo a mí, un maldito escudo juramentado a que te ayude a huir del amoroso abrazo de su amo? " Sus ojos se redujeron de alegría, el hombre soltó una carcajada ronca y baja. "¿Tienes más valor de lo que yo creía." Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios, miró Sansa con curiosidad. "¿Y dime, por qué iba yo a hacer algo como eso?"

"Yo ... le pagare. No tengo nada de oro y sólo unas pocas joyas, pero yo podría..." Sansa se detuvo , sin saber si siquiera podría terminar la frase.

El perro la miraba con una sonrisa dibujada y una expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos que por lo general eran ilegibles - como si ya hubiera adivinado su intención y no podía creer lo que había leído en ella.

"Esta noche le daría ... todo lo que quiera de mí ...", susurró ella, y cada una de sus palabras se había vuelto más pequeña y más débil que la anterior.

En ese momento, los ojos de Sandor Clegane se abrieron y Sansa comenzó a preguntarse si no se habría puesto a sí misma en más problemas de lo que nunca tuvo en su vida


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda entrega ya llego. Como siempre mi agradecimiento a la talentosa maroucia, espero que siga escribiendo tan condenadamente entretenido! xDD besos y que lo disfruten.

Sansa

Fueron unos instantes de incertidumbre, tanto Sansa como El Perro se quedaron callados y quietos. El único sonido que se oía en la penumbra del pasillo era el goteo del agua que se filtraba lentamente del techo a través de la pared de piedra. Todo su cuerpo temblaba horrorizado ante lo que acababa de decir, Sansa mantenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, demasiado ansiosa como por echar un vistazo hacia Sandor Clegane.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que me ofreces, niña?" -preguntó el hombre de repente, su voz no transmitía ninguna emoción. "¿Realmente escuche bien?"

Sansa no tenía idea sobre lo que debía responder. No tenía ningún sentido negar sus intenciones ante El Perro ya que estaba perfectamente claro lo que quiso decir y estaba segura de que él podía leer perfectamente bien cualquier mentira que quisiera decir. Además, no podía abandonar simplemente sus esperanzas, no importaba lo pequeña que fuera la posibilidad para escapar de Desembarco del Rey y lo poco que la lealtad del Perro pudiera tambalearse, aquel era el mejor momento y por lo tanto retractarse de su propia propuesta simplemente estaba fuera de discusión. Sin embargo, la situación era tan humillante y estresante que Sansa no podía dejar de mirar al suelo y quedarse tan paralizada como una niña asustada.

Disgustado por su evidentemente mutismo, Sandor Clegane la cogió por la mandíbula con los dedos apretados y le levantó el rostro. "Mírame", le ordenó secamente. Poco a poco, Sansa alzó su mirada e hizo lo que le habían mandado. Para su sorpresa, él no parecía ni la mitad de loco que esperaba, pero aun así, todo el, desde su postura hasta su rostro, parecían estarse burlando de ella. Intimidada como siempre por su despiadada mirada, la chica tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apartar la vista de sus ojos.

"¿En realidad estas ofreciéndote como si fueras una maldita puta? " pregunto El Perro bruscamente seguro de tener por completo su atención.

La pregunta era tan grosera que Sansa sintió que todo su cuerpo se ponía rojo ante las palabras oídas. "No es lo mismo", replicó mansamente mientras bajaba la mirada. "No quiero tu oro," susurró tras unos segundos de silencio con la misma voz infantil. De pronto sintió como si una llamarada de valor se prendiera en ella dándole la suficiente fuerza para mirarlo de nuevo. "Lo que quiero obtener de este intercambio es mi vida ", agregó con un tono que sonaba casi calmado a sus oídos.

Por un breve instante, el perro pareció casi desconcertado ante su respuesta, pero su expresión irónica habitual reapareció rápidamente en su rostro devastado. "Quizá. De todas maneras, ¿por qué debería estar interesado en tomar a una mujer que ni siquiera podría mirarme mientras me acuesto con ella?"

Respirando profundamente, Sansa levantó la barbilla lo más alto posible aun apresada entre las garras de acero de Sandor Clegane. "Te miro ahora ", declaró de la manera más convincente posible mientras combatía el impulso de volver la cabeza como normalmente haría.

Durante lo que pareció casi una hora, Sandor Clegane la miró fijamente, directamente a los ojos, esperando y esperando a que su mirada se apartase. Obstinadamente, Sansa mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él, firmes en probarle que estaba equivocado - a pesar de que internamente sabía que en realidad no lo estaba.

Tras unos segundos, por fin estuvo convencido de que no lo engañaba.

"Parece que has crecido lo suficientemente audaz como para mirarme después de todo," dijo con voz áspera extrañamente gentil. Aunque su tono era plano, Sansa podía leer algo de sorpresa en él. Soltó la quijada de su mano e inclinó la cabeza, estudiándola con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas de esta proposición tuya?" -preguntó, mientras dejaba que su mirada viajase por su cara de una manera tan extraña que Sansa tuvo que luchar contra un escalofrío. "¿Su virginidad por mi ayuda a llegar hasta ese maldito barco? ¿Crees que tu coño valga todo ese trabajo para mí?"

Aunque sus palabras eran duras, Sansa sintió que estaba más interesado en el intercambio de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, saberlo la hizo sentir un tanto más segura. "Estos serán los términos", murmuró con una inclinación de cabeza. "No hay riesgo para usted, tan solo tendría que guardar mi lugar en el barco y asegurase de que pueda escapar del castillo una vez llegado el momento", continuó hablando intentando ignorar todas las cosas que pudieran salir mal y sobre todo no estar tan alejada de la verdad.

"¿Y cómo puede estar segura de que no simplemente voy a tomar lo que me corresponde y romper con mi parte del trato?" se burló tras haber bebido un trago de vino "ni si quiera podrías quejarte en caso de que no cumpla mi palabra"

"Tienes razón, por supuesto... pero yo confío en ti. Sé que no mientes," susurro Sansa suavemente. "¿No es verdad?" -preguntó ella, rezando internamente a los dioses por no equivocarse.

Sandor Clegane, aguardo en silencio sin apartar la mirada hasta que finalmente resoplo y miro en otra dirección "lo es" gruñó casi a regañadientes. "Voy a mantener mi palabra... si acepto así será."

Sansa tembló dividida entre el miedo por la posibilidad de su negativa pero aún más aterrada por la posibilidad que el aceptara, con todo siguió mirándolo insegura "Y... ¿lo ara?" -preguntó vacilante.

Apretando la mandíbula, El Perro comenzó a dar media vuelta como si estuviera considerando simplemente marcharse dejándola sola, pero de pronto inclinó la cabeza sonriendo de una manera que Sansa nunca había conocido "Tal vez no eres tan ciega ni tonta como aparentas. Al final tomaste la mejor jodida decisión" agrego con voz áspera pero mesurada antes de enfrentarse nuevamente a ella. Sonreía de una manera casi amenazante, Sandor Clegane rio secamente y la miró con los ojos oscuros y brillantes. "Te deseo. Déjame entrar en tu cama esta noche y podrás contar conmigo para tu escape."

Por un segundo la chica quedo demasiado estupefacta como para reaccionar. ¿Su plan podía funcionar? ¿El Perro le ayudaría a huir? Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Estuvo apunto de sonreír pero entonces recordó lo que su acuerdo involucraba. Voy a entregarme a él en unos momentos se dio cuenta con un pavor repentino. Casi al instante la aceptación del hombre logro penetrar en el interior de la chica y su corazón empezó a bombear ferozmente cuando logro entender el significado de sus palabras. Sandor Clegane se sentía atraído por ella y a pesar de que ya lo sospechaba e incluso contaba con esa suposición, escucharlo tan abiertamente de sus propios labios era absolutamente inquietante.

Para cuando El Perro se dio cuenta de lo tensa que se había puesto, resopló con algo parecido a irritación y la fulminó con la mirada. "¿Lamentándolo ya?" -gruñó, la esquina de su boca quemada se retorció ligeramente. Sansa estaba tan asustada y nerviosa como un pájaro atrapado en la boca de un gato, sin embargo no habría otra ocasión igual en todo Poniente como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Rápidamente, avanzo el último paso que la separaba de Sandor Clegane y lo tomo desesperada por el brazo. "¡No!" -gritó ella, mirándolo con ojos implorantes. "Por favor, sígame, mi señor," dijo ella con la voz quebrada pero decidida antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su puerta.

Un parpadeo después, Sansa había entrado en el interior y el hombre estaba cerrando la puerta tras de él. ¡Eso es todo! ¡El perro se va a llevar el regalo de mi doncellez! Una nueva oleada de pánico la abrumó. No podía quejarse dado que eso era exactamente lo que había pedido después de todo. Además, gracias al sacrificio que estaba a punto de hacer, volvería a tocar nuevamente la tierra en el norte en menos de un ciclo de luna y eso, era lo que realmente importaba al final. Con eso en mente, Sansa relajo su respiración y trató de calmarse. No sería bueno que Sandor Clegane notara lo totalmente petrificada que estaba, no quería que él cambiase abruptamente de opinión. Quería que ella lo mirara, se lo había dicho momentos antes y Sansa le daría lo que deseaba. Haciendo acopio de valor, la chica se fue directamente a la cama en un estado de trance y se sentó en el borde. Cuanto antes termine con esto, tanto mejor trató de convencerse a sí misma.

Sandor Clegane miraba inquieto, sus ojos barrían el espacio alrededor del lecho cuando Sansa lo miró nuevamente. Después de lo que considero una eternidad, soltó un suspiró, colocó su bota de vino vacía en la mesa y comenzó a desabrochar los cinchos de su espalda sin mirar un solo instante en su dirección. Una vez hubo terminado, dejo su arma en un rincón y se sentó en una silla cercana a ella.

Sansa lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, con la espalda recta y rígida y sus manos sudorosas. Tuvo a bien colocarlas abiertas sobre su regazo en un intento por evitar que temblaran.

"Te dije que estaba de acuerdo con tus términos," agrego El Perro con voz áspera mientras empezaba a deshacer los cordones de sus botas. "Pero también quiero que me prometas algo antes"

No estaba dispuesta a negarle nada en este momento, Sansa dócilmente asintió tan pronto como oyó sus palabras.

"Esta es la última vez que te ofreces de esta manera, una vez está bien, pero no puedes seguir usándolo. ¡Dilo!" demando el, gruñendo las últimas palabras.

Un tanto desconcertada Sansa tragó saliva, y sin embargo estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato con sus términos. "Lo prometo. Esta será la última vez y nunca volveré a hacer una cosa así."

"Bien", gruñó el hombre mientras pateaba las botas. "No quiero que llegues a ser como una de esas enculádas putas de lujo que abundan en la Fortaleza Roja ", dijo levantando la mirada. Con los ojos entrecerrados hacia ella, El Perro se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia la cama. "Con todo eso, yo sería un tonto si rechazara tu oferta, especialmente ahora que se, que voy a ser el último hombre al que le vas a proponer la misma cosa" añadió con una sonrisa.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sansa mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en él durante unos instantes, sintiendo la velocidad en aumento de su pulso con cada segundo que pasaba. Le llevó un buen rato darse cuenta que Sandor Clegane estaba probablemente esperando que ella hiciera algo. El problema era que Sansa no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Debería desnudarme, pensó totalmente desanimada ante la perspectiva. Aun así, sus manos subieron a su cuello por su propia voluntad y comenzaron a desabrochar el broche de su capa antes de dejar que la gran pieza de tela callera sobre la cama.

El perro le dirigió media sonrisa irónica. "Eso es un comienzo", dijo con voz áspera sardónicamente.

Un pequeño fuego ardía en la chimenea y su brillo de color naranja se reflejaba en el rostro quemado del hombre por lo que sus cicatrices parecían aún más horribles de lo que realmente eran - si aquello era posible-. Luchando contra todos sus instintos, Sansa se obligó a mirarlo y contemplar la visión aterradora creada por sus crueles cicatrices, su rostro demacrado, su cabello largo y negro y esa actitud sombría que siempre estaba con él.

Era la pesadilla de una doncella, una enorme pesadilla más cercana en apariencia a un ogro que a los apuestos caballeros que a Sansa le atraían y aun peor, él era tan alto y corpulento que podría aplastarla con su peso mientras ellos... ellos... ¡¿Oh, dioses, que he hecho, en que lio me he metido?!

"Cálmate, pajarito", la voz áspera del perro interrumpió sus caóticos pensamientos. Tengo que controlarme intento razonar sacudiéndose. ¿Le molestaría al hombre su agitación?

"Nunca he tenido una doncella antes" Sandor Clegane le dijo despreocupadamente mientras recorría el último paso que lo separaba de la cama. "Sin embargo, sólo un tonto sordo jamás habría oído lo delicadas que las hembras puede ser al principio, no necesitas preocuparte. Tendré cuidado tanto como me sea posible. "

Sansa no estaba segura si aquellas palabras debían tranquilizarla pero al menos no parecía que su actitud nerviosa le molestara. Comprender aquello le causo un terrible alivió que calmo el latido frenético de su corazón hasta un ritmo algo más normal. Sin embargo la tregua sólo duró un respiro cuando Sandor Clegane lentamente arrodilló su imponente cuerpo ante ella. La enormidad de él estando hincado en el suelo ara aún más impresionante de lo que había sido unos instantes atrás cuando estaba totalmente erguido a su lado. Sansa se sentía incómodamente pequeña y frágil al lado de él. ¿Qué está haciendo?, se preguntó con ansiedad mientras instintivamente giraba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. Al instante, la niña sintió la gran mano del Perro sobre su mejilla. Sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció ante el contacto -justamente lo contrario a lo que se había prometido hacer.

Enterrando la otra mano en su cabello, Sandor Clegane empezó a acariciar suavemente su rostro. "Shhh", susurró con voz ronca. "Calma esos nervios de ave tuyos, no es sano estar tan tensa"

El tacto de los dedos del Perro acariciando su rostro era áspero, tal y como era de esperarse de las manos de un hombre como el, pero su toque también era inesperadamente suave.

Lentamente, dejó que su pulgar y el dedo índice trazaran la línea de su mandíbula y el contorno de su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo, Sansa comenzó a relajarse – muy poco en realidad – no obstante a un no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, aun cuando en la oscuridad era ella la que se mantenía por su propia voluntad, podía sentir la manera en que los ojos ávidos del Perro la miraba y estaba empezando a dudar si alguna vez podría encontrar el coraje para mirar la lujuria de ese hombre.

Poco a poco, el cálido aliento del Perro rozó el costado de su rostro, aun siendo solo su calor no podía dejar de temblar ante su proximidad. "¿Realmente tienes frío con ese fuego ardiendo en la chimenea... o estás temblando de miedo?" Sandor Clegane preguntó con un tono seco pero extrañamente tranquilo. Con infinita lentitud bajó sus manos hacia el cuello de Sansa y lo acarició suavemente con los nudillos. "Dime, pajarito. ¿Qué te asusta más, perder tu virginidad o acostarte conmigo?"

Sansa se quedó sin voz ante la pregunta. ¿Cómo se suponía debía responder a esa pregunta? ¡No tenía sentido mentirle! Probablemente Él ya había adivinado la respuesta de todos modos. Simplemente tendría que encontrar la manera de decir la verdad sin que sonara desagradable para él.

"Ambas cosas me asustan igualmente" respondió tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo. "Soy una doncella después de todo... y tú... eres un hombre intimidante."

El perro comenzó a reír tan bajo como su ronca voz se lo permitía. "Me parece bien. Lo he oído decir tantas veces que lo creo en verdad"

Rodeo con sus manos su cuello, su rostro se acercó y su boca se posó aun costado, sus labios eran cálidos y húmedos contra su piel suave.

Al contacto la chica se quedó sin aliento sorprendida, con los ojos desorbitados al sentir la lengua del Perro dejando un rastro húmedo, perezoso sobre su piel sensible.

En un instante, la sensación más extraña que Sansa había conocido en su vida se extendió desde su interior hasta sus extremidades con la misma velocidad e intensidad de un rayo surcando el cielo. Confundida ante su propia reacción inhaló profundamente con la esperanza de calmar sus propios impulsos pero entonces, El Perro mordió su tierna piel y la misma extraña sensación se apodero de ella. En aquella ocasión, Sansa no pudo contener un suave gemido que escapo de sus labios ¿Qué me está pasando? se preguntó en una mezcla de confusión, miedo y... algo más misterioso y extraño que de cualquier forma no podía entender.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por el comentario, mil disculpas por lo tardado del tercer capítulo pero si soy sincera, traducir Lemon Hard es aterrador xDD, espero seguir leyéndolas y espero también apurarme un poquito más.

Nienor: gracias a ti por leernos, la verdad es un doloron de cabeza xDD, y tienes razón, Sansa no es para nada alumna de Cercei

Ante su gemido, El Perro se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara, una chispa de incredulidad brillaba en sus ojos negros. ¿Había estado mal? se preguntó la chica con el corazón palpitante y los labios abiertos en una pequeña O. La magnitud de su ignorancia sobre esas cosas comenzó a asustarla de manera abrumadora. En cierta forma tenía una idea general de lo que un esposo y una esposa hacían una vez que las velas se apagaban pero aun así, nadie le había enseñado a Sansa los detalles del acto, ni cómo debía comportarse antes, durante y del mismo.

Los términos de su acuerdo con El Perro se habían acordado y el momento para que Sansa cumpliera con su parte había llegado. Pero entonces, de manera abrupta pudo comprender que no tenía noción de lo que había ofrecido. Aquello era angustiante, por decir lo menos, temía a muchas cosas, pero la principal era a la manera en que aquel hombre imponente arrodillado ante ella usaría su cuerpo joven y sin experiencia para ganar su propio placer y aun así, la aterraba aún más el poder hacer algo que pudiera desagradar a Sandor Clegane antes de que su acuerdo pudiera ser sellado cancelándolo al acto.

No podía dejar que eso pasara pero la cuestión era que Sansa estaba completamente perdida en cuanto a que debía y no debía hacer para no ofenderlo.

Para su fortuna, la expresión de El Perro no demostraba enfado alguno ni mucho menos. Era sutil, pero Sansa podía ver el borde sin quemar de sus labios estirados muy ligeramente. La mirada en sus ojos era inconfundible - incluso para una doncella tan inocente como ella.- La deseaba y no quería esperar mucho para tomar lo que se le había prometido...

Aquello era bueno, trato de convencerse Sansa mientras intentaba cambiar la rigidez de su posición. Sabía que debería estar feliz de que El Perro no se hubiera apartado tras ver sus reacciones virginales, pero su mente no estaba en la misma sintonía en la que se encontraba su cuerpo tembloroso. Súbitamente agitada, Sansa perdía rápidamente el control sobre sí misma. Sentía el pulso de su sangre corriendo por sus venas, el calor que crecía y que formaba gotas de sudor sobre la piel blanca de su frente. Su respiración se volvía irregular, haciendo que el movimiento de sus pechos arriba y abajo aumentara evidentemente, aquello no paso desapercibido por Sandor Clegane.

Descaradamente su mirada descendió por la curva de su pecho que alcanzó su punto álgido cuando sintió la mirada de ojos negros sobre ella. Saber que el la miraba tan fijamente la abrumaba e inquietaba pero aun así, la misma extraña pulsación que había sentido segundos antes volvió a nacer de sus entrañas...

Aturdida, Sansa cerró los ojos intentando salir del caos en el que estaba sumergida pero el hombre escogió ese preciso momento para colocar sus grandes manos sobre sus pechos. El gesto - si bien es de esperarse - era algo en contra de lo que una doncella permitiría. La lucha contra el impulso de apartarlo la puso nuevamente rígida pero logro mantenerse inmóvil.

Sin decir una sola palabra, El Perro comenzó a desatar los cordones finos que sujetaban su vestido. La luz fue opacada por su figura y el miedo apago cualquier rastro de placer que hubiera experimentado antes. Tragando saliva, echó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole hacer lo que fuera que necesitara.

"¿Qué tipo de nudo ha hecho su maldita sierva aquí, pajarito?" gruño Sandor Clegane con impaciencia después de haber murmurado un par de juramentos ininteligibles.

Al instante Sansa dejó escapar una breve risa nerviosa, pero aquello no fue suficiente para aflojar el nudo que - en un estado absurdo similar a su corpiño - le estaba retorciendo dolorosamente el estómago. La fuerza y la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón habían llegado a niveles tan impresionantes que estaba segura de que El Perro podía sentirlo latiendo entre sus dedos mientras luchaba para deshacerse de su vestido. Sin embargo, si así era, el hombre se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto y Sansa le agradecía por conseguir con una broma sobre su manifiesta ansiedad, relajarla.

A pesar de su maldición el perro consiguió su objetivo al desatar los cordones y el aire fresco de la habitación pronto moldeo las curvas de Sansa.

La piel se le erizo violentamente y la joven tuvo que morderse el labio inferior ante aquella sensación, luchando fieramente por recuperar el aliento, dejar de temblar y desistir de intentar cubrir su cuerpo desnudo como cada fibra de su ser le ordenaba. No puedo negarle nada a Sandor Clegane se recordó. ¿Levantara mi falda y me tomara ahora? se preguntó temerosa.

Aguardo, temblando y esperando cualquier cosa y sin embargo, durante un buen tiempo, nada sucedió. Los únicos sonidos que se oían en la oscuridad de la habitación eran los del crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. El silencio que se extendía era opresivo y el miedo a no ser del agrado de El Perro la inundaba su mente. ¿Qué pasaba si de alguna manera, su cuerpo no se hubiera formado de manera correcta y tanto su madre como sus siervas se lo hubieran ocultado? ¿Qué pasaría si su cuerpo fuera desagradable ojos de aquel hombre? La idea comenzó a robarle la poca confianza en sí misma que poseía, desde que todo el asunto había comenzado ya había notado como poco a poco disminuía; pero justo cuando estaba a punto de dudar de su propia normalidad, gruesos dedos empujaron fuera de su camino la tela de encaje que un conservaba sobre su cuerpo y se asentaron sobre las puntas de sus pezones para después, suavemente, comenzar a pellizcarlos y jugar con su dureza.

La sensación y la presión ejercidas por esas manos robustas no se parecían en nada a algo que hubiera experimentado Sansa previamente. Apenas pudo detener el gemido que escapaba por su garganta. Inquieta inhaló profundo pero aun así no pudo ocultar el sonido de su violenta respiración cuando El Perro tomo toda la redondez de sus pechos con sus grandes palmas.

Gruñendo de satisfacción - ya sea por su reacción o por la suavidad de su piel, Sansa no lo podía decir - Sandor Clegane comenzó amasar sus pechos imprimiendo más firmeza y la chica tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para mantenerse en silencio.

El cálido aliento del Perro le acariciaba la parte superior de los pechos y tanto su atención como su mirada fueron completamente absorbidos por su cuerpo, fue aquello precisamente lo que le dio el coraje que necesitaba para entrever discretamente en su dirección. No podía negarlo; aun cuando la sola idea lograra sonrojarla, tenía que admitir que la curiosidad estaba ganándola a su favor obligándola a mirar.

Lentamente entreabrió los ojos y tal como ella, Sandor Clegane bajó su cabeza sobre el pecho y con una mano que parecía casi marrón en contraste con la palidez de su pie, metió uno de sus pezones endurecidos en su boca quemada. La visión de ese hombre devastado con el rostro cubierto de terribles cicatrices oscuras, devorando la blancura intacta de sus jóvenes crestas era tan extraña, como abrumadora, y envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Sansa. No le tomo mucho relacionar aquella visión con la manera de devorar de un lobo negro a una oveja, la manera en que aquellos demonios de las viejas historias de su niñez abusaban de las criaturas etéreas que capturaban... así precisamente la comparación entre ella y El Perro.

Podía oírlo jadear mientras chupaba sus pezones rosados, igual que un hombre llevando acabo un duro trabajo físico. Aquello la desconcertaba, un hombre como Sandor Clegane estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar desafíos mucho más difíciles que los ofrecidos por una delgada doncella. Aun así, mantuvo el mismo cadencia vaivén sobre su pecho, acariciando con su lengua un pezón y luego el otro con igual atención y delicado cuidado. La sensación de sus labios ásperos y de sus dientes mordisqueando sus botones tiernos así como su lengua; suave y flexible lamiendo su piel, de alguna manera reavivaban aquella curiosa y extraña sensación que la hacía vibrar desde las profundidades de sus entrañas.

Por un breve instante perdió el control sobre sí misma y la muchacha dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de sus labios. El sonido de su propia voz le pareció lascivo, y sin poder evitarlo volvió tensarse intentando afanosamente volver a dominar sus sentidos, luchando y rogando por que El Perro no notara su desliz. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde para ocultar lo que la locura que sus caricias habían provocado en ella, el gemido no había pasado desapercibido por el hombre quien al escucharlo levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

Su rostro pendía a escasos centímetros del de ella y pudo ver como sus labios se curvaron gradualmente en una sonrisa lobuna. Su largo cabello negro estaba adherido a su rostro sudoroso, ocultando a medias sus atroces cicatrices. Sin embargo, fueron sus ojos los que en realidad la aterraron, negros y salvajes se clavaban en los suyos dejándola sin aliento ante la fuerza de su deseo por ella.

En un movimiento rápido Sandor Clegane empujó a Sansa sobre su espalda y se erigió sobre ella aparentemente imperturbable ignorando el grito que provocó en ella. Aferrándose a su cintura gruñó suavemente enterrando el rostro en el cuello y olisqueó su pelo de manera semejante a un perro. Los ojos de Sansa se agrandaron al instante. Su cuerpo era tan pesado sobre el de ella y el cuero tachonado de su jubón se sentía áspero sobre su piel a través de la fina tela de su vestido. Aun no había sido tomada y ya se sentía pequeña y vulnerable ante aquel hombre tan grande y fuerte. ¿Qué pasara conmigo cuando él... él...?

Asustada e indefensa como estaba, aun podía sentir el calor fluir rápidamente desde su interior girando y expandiéndose a toda prisa hasta la punta de sus miembros de una manera tan nueva, emocionante, peculiar y preocupante... dejándose ir lentamente Sansa sintió su cuerpo pesado y suave sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su falta de miedo, consiente que estaba cayendo lentamente.

Quizá después de todo si pueda seguir adelante con esto pensó para sus adentros hasta que algo duro y aparentemente muy grande se froto contra su muslo.

La noción de saber que era aquello la alcanzo finalmente y cuando así fue, su respiración se le atascó en la garganta y toda aquella breve y brillante esperanza que sentía haber ganado se esfumo ante su nerviosismo derrumbándose ella misma al instante. Nunca había visto un miembro de hombre adulto y el tamaño aparente del de El Perro era en verdad considerable. ¡Por supuesto, es lógico que un hombre tan alto y enorme como él, sea proporcional ahí abajo, pero aun así! ¡¿Por qué su único potencial aliado tenía que ser el más imponente que el guerrero tenia?!

Al parecer ignorante su angustia, el Sabueso restregó su virilidad aún más fuerte contra su muslo mientras al mismo tiempo su mano subía el borde de su vestido hasta la cintura. Al contacto del aire fresco, los músculos delgados de sus piernas se contrajeron como un fino nervio que sacudía hasta sus finos pies, sus dedos se encresparon sobre sí mismos pendidos sobre el lecho de plumas.

Jadeante, Sandor Clegane miró sus pálidas piernas descubiertas tras haber tirado de su vestido y comenzó a acariciar el muslo más cercano a él con una mano pesada y callosa, todo el tiempo empujando hacia abajo la parte superior de su vestido de seda fina. Bajando el tirante con su toque posesivo. Sansa echó atrás la cabeza y respiró profundamente, incansable en la tarea de domar el miedo que calaba su valor, segura de que en cualquier momento, la línea de no retorno estaba a punto de romperse.

Con un gruñido de frustración, Sandor se levantó del lecho "Sal de ese vestido", exigió en un susurro casi juguetón mientras tiraba de las pequeñas manos de Sansa para ponerla en pie. Mordiéndose el labio, la chica dudó por un instante, se sentía repentinamente expuesta y la vergüenza de notarlo hizo que involuntariamente cruzara los brazos por delante aunque de inmediato de dio cuanta que no tenía sentido el gesto. Cerró los ojos vencida y tubo que recordarse el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí. Por fin comenzó a aflojar los cordones que habían sido pasados por alto en el asalto de El Perro y ya libre, se sacó el vestido por la cabeza.

Los ojos de Sandor Clegane vagaron sobre su desnudez devorando con sus ojos cada centímetro de piel expuesta que se ofrecía ante él, sin perder un solo segundo y ni un solo detalle. Aquello solo provoco que la chica adquiriera un color más rojo y que su piel se volviera mucho más ardiente - si eso era posible.

El hombre poso sus anchas manos sobre la parte baja de su espalda y la estrecho contra el bajando el rostro sobre la curva de su cuello deteniéndose unos segundos ahí y mordiéndolo al cabo.

"Ven, es hora de hacerte una mujer", dijo con voz áspera, empujándola suavemente sobre la cama. Justo cuando su espalda tocaba la tela, él pareció recordar algo y la levantó de nuevo. "Espera", le dijo.

Levantando sus manos a su propio cuello, el Sabueso desabrochó el broche que mantenía su capa de Guardia Real atada alrededor de sus hombros y tiró la larga tela sobre la cama. "Apuesto a que usted no quiere que sus siervas encuentren alguna prueba de su mala conducta mañana por la mañana", dijo mirándola desde su elevada posición con picardía hacia ella.

Solo entonces Sansa comprendió y se llevó una mano a la boca al quedarse sin aliento. "Oh, gracias, ¡mi señor!" -exclamó ella, agradecida por su precaución.

La idea de que se había olvidado por completo de un detalle tan importante hizo que un escalofrío la estremeciera hasta el fondo de sus huesos. "Pero tu manto... ¿no crees que?"

El perro la interrumpió con un bufido burlón antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de terminar la frase. "¿Crees que alguien va a decir una mierda sobre unas pocas gotas de sangre sobre la muy blanca y pura tela de mi capa de guardia real?" Riendo con sequedad agarró Sansa por la cintura y la llevó sobre el colchón nuevamente. "En todo caso, su sangre virginal no hará pensar al más puro en algo sucio. "

Sandor Clegane la observó durante unos instantes, impasible, llenándose los ojos con aquel joven cuerpo. Su mano se posó sobre su vientre plano. Lentamente pasó más allá del límite de su ropa interior de seda y se apoderó de una de las delicadas cintas que sostenían la prenda en su lugar. Esto es todo, pensó Sansa cerrando los ojos. Un momento después las dos grandes manos de Sandor Clegane fueron recorriendo la última de sus prendas y comenzaron a llevarla hacia abajo. En contra de su voluntad dejó escapar un pequeño grito al sentir la fina tela deslizarse hasta el final de sus muslos y seguir hasta los tobillos. Sus medias suaves siguieron el mismo camino, todo sin hacer ruido cayó al suelo. Instintivamente, unió las rodillas y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo. No, El perro no debe saber lo asustada que estoy, se dijo aunque no había manera alguna de que actuara distinto.

"Realmente eres una cosita dulce, cree en mi palabra", murmuró El Perro mientras moviéndose sobre ella abrió lento pero con firmeza sus piernas desnudas. "Ya lo sabía, pero ahora..." Bajando la cabeza mordió la suave piel de la cara interna del muslo y aspiró profundamente el aroma de su intimidad. Unos instantes después se echó hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

Aunque mantuvo los ojos cerrados, Sansa lo oía moverse a tientas en la penumbra, no podía confundir aquel sonido, era el mismo que el que hacia ella al cambiarse de ropa. En contra de su propia voluntad levantó la cabeza y lo miró, Sandor Clegane ya estaba con el torso desnudo y luchaba por desabrocharse los pantalones. La visión de su torso musculoso y velludo pero sobre todo, la visión de todas las cicatrices que lo cubrían fue un golpe directo que acelero frenéticamente su corazón. No era en nada tranquilizadora la idea de que ese hombre increíblemente poderoso pronto cubriría su frágil cuerpo e invadiría su santuario aún virgen... y aun así... ¿por la visión de ese cuerpo la hacía revivir las extrañas y nuevas sensaciones descubiertas?

Estaba asustada, pero su miedo no solo era miedo sino algo más empañándolo, otra cosa que no podía entender. Mientras Sansa se atormentaba a sí misma con esas preguntas sin respuestas, los pantalones y la ropa interior de Sandor Clegane cayeron al suelo y ante aquella última acción sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que la esperaba.

El perro soltó una breve carcajada ente su respuesta. "Nunca has visto a un hombre, por supuesto", dijo con voz áspera pero carente de burla y una sonrisa encrespaba sus labios. "Estoy acostumbrado conseguir reacciones de ese tipo. Algunas prostitutas se sorprenden pero..." se interrumpió, su boca se ensanchaba hacia una media sonrisa maliciosa.

Petrificada, Sansa echó la cabeza hacia un lado y se tapó los ojos con la tela áspera de la capa del hombre. "Lo siento, mi señor, yo-"No hay necesidad de eso. Ahora cálmate. Te dije que tendría cuidado, ¿no?"

"Lo dijo" se recordó Sansa al sentir el peso del cuerpo sólido sobre el suyo. Su piel contrastaba contra la suya, caliente casi afiebrada y sus manos fuertes que separaban sus piernas con delicadeza. A pesar del breve vistazo a su virilidad unos instantes atrás, la idea de que algo tan grande y terrible se abriría paso entre sus entrañas a su intimidad la hacía sentir insegura. Toda mujer pasa por esa experiencia, tarde o temprano. Esto no es diferente trató de tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto, la dureza del miembro de aquel hombre se frotaba contra su vientre y montículo al mismo tiempo que su boca exploraba su cuello y sus pechos y sus manos acariciaban sobre sus costillas y cintura. De repente aquellos dedos fueron hasta su ombligo y llegaron a la unión de sus muslos deslizándose entre sus pliegues. La sensación fue abrumadora.

Sansa alguna vez se había tocado a sí misma en ese lugar en el pasado para limpiarse o en algunas raras ocasiones por curiosidad, pero en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones había sentido esa parte tan sensible. En contra de su voluntad un gemido escapó de sus labios.

"No está mal, ¿verdad?" Sansa oyó el murmullo de la voz ronca del perro en su oído. Avergonzada y sin querer disgustarle con una mentira atino a pensar la sensación de hecho había sido... en nada dolorosa "No..." suspiró ella y su piel brillaba roja de vergüenza. "Mmmm, perfecto," contesto con voz áspera y sus dedos acariciaron aún más profundo y con mayor fuerza.

Instintivamente Sansa arqueó su espalda contra él, sintiendo la solidez de sus músculos contra ella. No va a ser tan terrible, se dijo a sí misma mientras Sandor Clegane acariciaba la humedad que se filtraba entre sus piernas de dama y con ello enviaba pequeños escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Pero entonces justo cuando ella comenzaba a relajarse, el hombre apuntó el hinchado miembro sobre su entrada. Sansa se tensó y jadeó al instante, podía sentir lo grande y duro de la erección y ni siquiera había empezado a entrar. Solo basto ser consciente de que esa mole entraría en breves segundos para que quedara paralizada de miedo.

Sin pensarlo aposto ambas manos sobre sus hombros y se aferró desesperadamente a los músculos que encontró ahí. "Tenga cuidado, por favor" gritó sonrojándose ante su arrebato. "Te dije que no te haría daño. ¿Recuerdas, pajarito?" Haciendo una pausa, los ojos de Sandor Clegane brillaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro devastado. "es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Sí," pudo responder conteniendo la respiración, "Lo recuerdo."

"Entonces relajarte. No va a ser tan malo."

No podía confiar del todo en sus palabras y sin embargo, ¿cómo podría una doncella estar tranquila mientras el miembro de un hombre que tenía por lo menos el doble de su tamaño y peso apuntaba a su entrada? Respiro, cerró los ojos y trató de calmar sus nervios "Sera cuidadoso"

Fue como si un relámpago blanco, brillante y poderoso a mitad de una tormenta furiosa se apoderara de ella. En contra de su voluntad Sansa gritó cuando sintió su cuerpo invadido de manera tan profunda por otro. Sin darse cuenta se aferró el, ella, menuda y frágil clavo sus uñas en la piel áspera.

"¡Silencio!" silbó el sabueso. "No quiere alertar a toda la Fortaleza Roja ¿verdad?"

"No... no, lo siento, mi señor. Yo... yo…"

"No hay necesidad de disculparse pajarito. Todo está muy bien, ahora será mejor que nos tranquilicemos", murmuró en voz baja antes de reanudar el empuje de sus caderas contra las suyas.

¡Ya está hecho! ¡Ya está hecho! Se dijo a sí misma mientras sentía como el ardor de su feminidad se iba disipando lentamente. A partir de ese momento el contrato que ella y El perro había acordado no podía ser revertido. Él había tomado su virginidad y nada podía cambiarlo. La idea le permitió relajarse un poco pese a la situación que estaba viviendo. Y sin embargo, el acto todavía estaba lejos de haber terminado porque el hombre se volvió más vigoroso en sus movimientos, empujándose a sí mismo dentro de ella cada vez con mayor fuerza, cada vez más profundo. Nunca había sentido aquella violación a su privacidad, no se trataba nada más del asalto salvaje a su intimidad, era también el sentirse engullida completamente por aquel hombre. Su olor estaba en todas partes, la rodeaba su olor almizclado y fuerte que invadía sus fosas nasales.

De alguna manera la fricción de la virilidad de Sandor Clegane dentro de ella estaba siendo extrañamente cada vez menos dolorosa y se transformaba en algo completamente distinto. Con cada embestida sentía que le robaban el aliento, y en ese momento que comprendía que el acuerdo había sido sellado ya no sentía la obligación de contenerse como lo había hecho anteriormente. Poco importaba ya si ella gemía o si aquello era importante o extraño para El sabueso porque él la ayudaría a huir. Y aun así, en cierta forma seguía siendo tímida acerca de sus propias reacciones, se sentía completamente desconcertada de las extrañas maneras en que su cuerpo parecía comportarse, y a su vez, ya no había la urgencia por ocultarlos y la conciencia de ello le trajo una inesperada sensación de alivio

Aquella comprensión había llegado en el mejor momento porque el vaivén del miembro de Sandor Clegane en su interior estaban despertando rápidamente algo que Sansa ni siquiera sabía que estaba oculto dentro de ella. Una parte de ella entendía lo que estaba pasando y de repente lo único que deseaba era mantener aquel cuerpo musculoso contra el de ella mientras era poseída.

Gimiendo se arqueó y dejo que El perro la reclamarla sin resistencia. Su humanidad era enorme y poderosa entre sus muslos pero de alguna manera que no lograba explicar, se desliza fácilmente en su interior. Muy a menudo a lo largo de los años en su cautiverio se había sentido insufriblemente pequeña y débil y justo en ese momento, cuando estaba siendo dominada por aquel hombre robusto, sentía que al aferrarse a él ella podía reclamar algo de su fuerza para ella y de alguna manera fortalecerla. Él es tan fuerte... nadie puede hacerle daño.

Estiro el cuello y alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de su agresor. Quedó inmediatamente impresionada por la mirada de él. Aunque su mirada seguía siendo feroz y dura, sus ojos ya no estaban llenos de la rabia que siempre les envolvía. Había una pasión y un deseo allí que ella nunca habría sospechado ni en un millón de años y que posiblemente llevaba mucho tiempo escondido en su interior. Por un instante sus miradas se encontraron y fue como si se ahogara en la profundidad de su mirada. Sin pensarlo dejó que sus manos se desplazan desde sus brazos voluminosos hasta la solidez de su pecho. Al mismo tiempo un grito profundo escapó de su boca y abrió sus muslos aún más para dar al hombre el espacio que necesitaba para empujarse a sí mismo más profundamente dentro de ella.

Se está haciendo... placentero se dio cuenta con estupor en medio se trance e instintivamente cruzó sus piernas alrededor de las amplias caderas del Perro. Aparentemente aquello pareció agradarle ya que el hombre poso sus labios sobre su cuello mordiéndole suavemente la piel. La muchacha gimió pero luego lo extraño y bizarro de su encuentro abruptamente la golpeó. No eran amantes, eso era cierto, pero aun así le parecía que el acto por si solo era vacío ¿No era extraño que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan profundamente unidos y aun así no se hubieran besado? No sólo era incómodo, pero era... ilógico... antinatural incluso.

Sansa no quería besarlo, era horrible con su terrible rostro quemado y lleno de cicatrices, además era un hombre odioso que miraba todo lo que le rodeaba con ojos llenos de ira. Cada fibra de su ser pensante le dijo que debía olvidarse de él y dejar que la tomase como lo estaba haciendo - enérgicamente e impersonal - y sin embargo...aquello se sentía tan mal.

Era su primera vez después de todo, y aunque no significaría nada, necesitaba el símbolo que sus labios unidos y encontrados le traería. ¿Por qué? No lo podía decir pero eso era lo que su corazón pedía. Por tanto y dejándose llevar rodeó con sus brazos el cuello robusto de Sandor Clegane y apretó sus labios contra los suyos.

El hombre estaba demasiado absorto en sus propias acciones y movimientos por lo que tuvo que ser ella la que tirara de El hacia ella. No se resistió e incluso abrió la boca y hundió su lengua dentro de su cavidad desde el mismo instante en que sus labios se encontraron.

Besar al Perro era una cosa extraña. Aunque una parte de Sansa quería estar disgustada por la idea de que pudiera compartir algo tan íntimo con un hombre tan horrible, la mayor parte de ella fue completamente desbordada por el sentimiento. Sus labios y su lengua estaban unidos con los de ella de una manera que en algo le asemejaba a una danza desconocida y fascinante, un viejo baile primitivo que ambos iban descubriendo con la misma sorpresa y fascinación inesperada... un baile que había sido olvidado por las edades del tiempo y reservado para nadie más que para ellos. ¿Qué estoy pensando? se regañó a sí misma separándose rápidamente los labios del Perro.

Gruñendo en reclamo de su brusca retirada el hombre se apartó para observarla pero al instante volvió a tomarla y aceleró sus embestidas sujetando fieramente a la joven por la cintura para guiar la intrusión de su miembro hinchado. "Pajarito" susurró de manera inesperada apartándose y rodando sobre su espalda. Dejo escapar un grito profundo mientras acariciaba su virilidad con un estricto y furioso movimiento de manos hasta que explotó sobre su vientre en largas salpicaduras blancas.

Echando un vistazo hacia los lados Sansa miró a Sandor Clegane durante mucho tiempo con las piernas aún muy abierto de una manera muy poco femenina. Mareada y confundida le tomó casi un minuto para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de tener lugar. ¡Ya está hecho! ¡Ya está hecho! ¡El trato está hecho! gritó hacia el interior, sin poder creerlo.


End file.
